Unleashing the Waves
by RatGrl
Summary: Aeryn, John, and some talk of the ocean.


Unleashing the Waves

By RatGrl (ratgrl127@ameritech.net)

Archive: This story is indeed my property and may be passed along and archived as long as my name goes right along with it. Just ask first, heh. 

Category: John/Aeryn Romance

Rating: PG-13, I guess. 

Spoilers: None that I know of. 

Summary: Aeryn, John, and some talk of the ocean. 

Disclaimer: Obviously the characters of Farscape do not belong to me and never will (awww!). They do, however, belong to the Jim Henson Company and I use them humbly for my personal entertainment within this little universe of mine. 

Author's Note: This is just a short piece involving Aeryn and John. It's not very mushy, but I'd still consider it a John/Aeryn Romance, so you've been officially warned. I really love feedback 

(*hint* *hint*) so feel free to email me anytime with your thoughts/opinions/suggestions. Thank you! 

Now on to the show! 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

His soft hand brushed her cheek with a light touch. A faint touch, just enough to rouse her from the peaceful slumber that had so gracefully entangled her. Not that she minded, of course.

She didn't mind at all.

Without opening her eyes, she reached up and ran her hands through his silky brown hair. She could feel him sigh as her hands traveled back down his face, down his neck. A beautiful sigh that made her chest resonate. 

"John..." she breathed, still not fully awake. He chuckled. She opened her eyes. Amused blue stared into emotional gray. 

And then he leaned down and kissed her. 

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you look right after you wake up?" he murmured into her neck as he scattered feathery kisses on her skin. 

"Is that why you woke me up?"

"Yes." 

She playfully smacked him, and a silly grin lit across his face. 

He kissed her again. She pulled him closer. 

"Aeryn..." 

He broke away and stared deep into her eyes. The intensity swirling in the cloudy blue startled her.

"What is it, John?" she asked, her eyebrows creasing in worry. 

He was quiet for a few moments. Then, "I want to make love to you, in the ocean."

She was taken off guard. "What?"

"I want to make love to you on the beach. In the sand with the waves rushing over us. That's what I want, Aeryn. That's what I want."

"I've never seen the ocean."

He smiled again, his eyes burning passionately. "I think you'd love it." 

Relieved, she relaxed as he traced her face lightly with his fingertips. "What's it like?"

He licked his lips in thought. "It's beautiful."

"Beautiful, huh?"

"Yeah." Pause. "It reminds me of you."

She arched an eyebrow and shot him a look. "You're just saying that."

"No, really, it does," he laughed, holding up a hand defensively. 

She still wasn't entirely convinced. "How so?" 

"Wild, stubborn currents that just keep on pounding, pushing forward no matter what happens. Waves throbbing with spirit and life. Storming gray eyes that only let down with a mighty gust of wind. Serene, yet strong. Threatening, yet gentle. But always beautiful. Always."

She couldn't speak. Surprised, honored, she didn't know the right words for the emotions rushing through her as tears sprung into her eyes. No one had ever said anything that honest to her. No one had ever compared her to something that spiritual. 

No one had ever called her beautiful.

She reached up and touched his face. "I hope to see it one day," she whispered, her voice breaking. 

"I hope so too."

***

Pain scorched through her abdomen. Thousands of dull, broken knives breaking and biting into her skin. She grit her teeth together and shut her eyes to the chaos submerging her, desperate words racing through her mind. 

Fight. Just hold on...

Hot blood gushed through her fingers. 

Strong arms were suddenly around her. Strong, safe arms. His hands wrapped over hers, protectively, as if he could will the blood to stop flowing. As if he could will the gaping wound in her abdomen to seal shut. 

"John," she gasped. "John..."

"I'm here, Aeryn. I'm here. It's alright..."

He said it anyway, knowing that it wasn't going to be alright. He said it for her sake, even though she knew it wasn't true. 

Tears overflowed and collided with the blood staining their hands. 

Hold on...for him. He's here. For you. Hold on for him. 

But, frell, it hurt so much...

"John..." She needed to hear it, one last time. "John..."

"Yes, Aeryn, what is it?" 

His voice was broken, choked. His arms held her even tighter than before.

"Tell me..." It was getting harder to speak. She was slipping...

Hold on. 

"Tell me about...about...the ocean. Please. Tell me."

Her face twisted in agony, a whimper escaping from her throat. 

Hold on. For him.

And in sobbing gasps, he told her. He told her about the storming skies and the sunny days. He told her about the thunder, the surf, the rain. He told her about picnics, sand castles, and swimming. He told her about sailboats and steamers and fishing for swordfish. He told her about seashells and coral reefs. He told her about the sand, the tides, and the squawking seagulls. He told her about the pulse of the waves and their rush upon the shore. 

And then he told her she was beautiful.

"Thank you..." she breathed. "Thank you..."

He clutched her battered body to him, drowning himself within the gray of her eyes. 

Hold on...

"For giving me the ocean."

And then she let go, letting the darkness wash over her.


End file.
